brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Global Warning
Global Warning is the 13th and final episode of Season 3 of Brickleberry. While intended to be Season 3's finale, it was not intended to also be the series finale. It is also the last episode of Brickleberry to air on TV. Waco O'Guin and Roger Black picked off where the episode ended through a series of comic books since Comedy Central didn't commission Season 4. Plot Synopsis Woody, believing that global warming is just a hoax, tries to create the biggest carbon footprint ever. Steve then gains the ability to see into the future due to an electric shock. In a sub-plot, Ethel forces herself and Connie to move into an Amish lifestyle to avoid making any carbon footprints. In another sub-plot with the least screen-time, Denzel tries to help Malloy overcome his bovinophobia (fear of cows). Epilogue After Woody's obnoxious carbon footprint makes the atmosphere go into the "red zone", cows land on the earth through UFOs and the cow leader orders them, for being humans, to keep their hands up. Herds of cows pinpoint laser guns at Woody, Steve, Denzel and Malloy. Malloy claims "What did I tell you?!" proving that he was right that cows were up to something. The cow leader claims that the cows are actually aliens from outer space and their mission was to fart out greenhouse gases until the earth's atmosphere was hot enough for cows to live in. The leader expected this wouldn't happen for another 71 million years but because of Woody, they'll be taking over now. Woody begs that the cows spare the humans in order to live with them together in peace and harmony. The leader accepts this, but then one cow whispers into him that humans have been slaughtering them for food and locking them in farms for their milk, so the leader withdraws any plans for peace with humans and he triggers his laser gun which disintegrates Woody into a pile of ashes, leaving only his mustache intact. Malloy cries out for Woody, but he is also killed. Connie and Ethel are then disintegrated into a pile of ashes just like Woody and Malloy. Denzel puts back on his cow suit trying to fool the cows, but they don't buy it and kill him anyways. Steve becomes distraught over Denzel's death and that he is surrounded by cows, and then one cows blasts him with a laser as well. Soon, Steve wakes up in a hospital and assumes it was all just a dream, caused by a coma when he fell on the electric transformer. He then hears Dr. Kuzniak's voice, but it turns out that it's a cow instead, a cow doctor. The cow doctor, Dr. Moozniak, tells Steve that he will go into "human slavery". 2 military uniform-dressed cows tell Dr. Moozniak that they'll handle Steve from now on, and they drag Steve away who screams "NO!" as he leaves the hospital which is filled with cow nurses and sick cow patients. Steve isn't seen anymore, and quick shots show that cows have taken all over the earth, with cows assembled into families and driving cars, running restaurants and the food they eat is still dirt and grass and now appear to run businesses and towns just like humans did. Also, there is no human in sight, apparently since they are not allowed to live free like before back in 2015 and every human in the world is now dead or missing. In the last shot at Jorge's strip club, a nude cow girl stripper is flashing her udders (in the same way Jorge's female human strippers flash their breasts and genitalia) as male cows cheer for her and are holding cash in their hooves. Bobby Possumcods shows he's at the cow strip club with cash ready in his hand to throw, as he cheers "'''THIS IS AAAAAAAWESOMEEEEEEE'!!"'' Please proceed to this page to find out what happened afterwards. And also why Bobby is still alive. Trivia *The episode's title is Global 'Warning, '''not Global Warming. *Denzel's appearance in his psychedelic mushroom trance is a reference to the Looney Tunes cartoon ''Duck Amuck. ''He also saw Malloy as Rainbow Dash and Steve as Ariel the mermaid. *Connie's favorite mobile game ''Happy Dappy Bird is a parody of the app game Flappy Bird. The game involves tapping a bird to jump up from not hitting onto a pipe up or down. *The videogame that Malloy plays which is about killing cows, Slaughterhouse Five, is named after a 1969 novel and has graphics that parody Mario Brothers. *As this episode acknowledges, global warming is real and a serious issue. Goofs * The cows say that they're not okay with their udders getting yanked on to make milk, but they're "cool with India". However, Indian people even if they worship cows as holy gods, also milk cows and consume dairy products. Comic Book Sequel Despite the series now having ended, it was announced on February 2016 that a 4 issue comic book series will continue where the series finale has left off. The series is titled "Armoogeddon". Waco O'Guin and Roger Black have confirmed that it will be about Future Steve fighting off the cows who took over the earth to save humanity. The comic book will be released on July 20th 2016 (originally schedule for July 13th, but pushed back for unknown issues). Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Woody Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Malloy Category:Episodes focusing on Ethel Category:Episodes focusing on Connie Category:Episodes about religion